deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 26
20:00 <~abudhabi> Gentlemen. 20:00 <~abudhabi> Who have we? 20:01 <&Remmon> RAWR! 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:02 -!- Nuramor is now known as Proteus 20:02 <~abudhabi> We wait for maz, then. Also Liam. 20:04 -!- NSGuest57214 is now known as Natsu 20:06 <~abudhabi> Note: 10 jumps here from Glisten. 20:08 <~abudhabi> Plus approximately two maintenances. 20:11 <~abudhabi> Alright. Liam has technical difficulties, so we're starting without him. 20:12 <~abudhabi> The jump ends when the ship's jump bubble encounters a gravity well in its path. 20:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d4 20:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d4": (4). Total: 4. 20:12 <~abudhabi> Natsu: You're on the bridge. It suddenly stopped being blue! 20:13 <~abudhabi> !1d3 20:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d3": (3). Total: 3. 20:13 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You're there too! 20:14 < Natsu> !2d6-1+1: sensors 20:14 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "sensors": (6+1)-1+1. Total: 7. 20:15 < Proteus> !2d6+0+2: sensors 20:15 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "sensors": (3+5)+0+2. Total: 10. 20:15 < Natsu> @Captain, we dropped out, not sure where though@ 20:16 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You're in front of a small planet orbiting a close binary system. 20:16 <&Arthur> @On my way.@ 20:16 <~abudhabi> Proteus: This is consistent with your intended destination. 20:16 <~abudhabi> Natsu merely doesn't know how to interpret the results, he doesn't break the sensors this time. 20:17 * Natsu peers at Proteus's screen wondering how he got that information... 20:17 < Proteus> @Additional info, we're on target@ 20:17 * Arthur shows up 20:17 <&Arthur> "Good." 20:17 * Arthur takes us in 20:19 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Sensors too. 20:19 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+1: Sensors+Edu 20:19 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors+Edu": (2+1)+2+1. Total: 6. 20:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: As you fly in, you notice a ship with an active transponder in geostationary orbit. How exactly are you using your science softs? Do you have a neural thingamajig? 20:21 <&Arthur> I have a neural thingamajig 20:21 -!- Nev NSwebIRC@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:21 <~abudhabi> All knowledges of note? 20:21 <&Arthur> Physical science (Physics, Chemistry, Electronics) 20:21 <&Arthur> Life science (Biology, Cybernetics, Genetics) 20:21 <&Arthur> Social science (Linguistics, Psychology, sophontology) 20:21 <&Arthur> Space science (Planetology, Robotics, Xenology) 20:22 <~abudhabi> Nev: http://pastebin.com/m9ruuX8S 20:22 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Education! 20:22 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:22 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Education! 20:22 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Education!": (4+5)+1. Total: 10. 20:22 <&Ziggy> Hard to use all of those at once, though! 20:22 -!- Nev NSwebIRC@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Page closed] 20:22 -!- Nev NSwebIRC@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:23 <&Ziggy> I think the limit is usually rating 3. 20:23 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The transponder says it's a 'scout' and its name is the 'Gulnar'. Polling your available databanks, you realize the name is Zhodani. 20:24 <&Arthur> "Proteus, can you see how big that Gulnar ship is?" 20:25 <~abudhabi> (Edu + Sensors.) 20:26 < Proteus> !2d6+0+2: How big? 20:26 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "How big?": (2+6)+0+2. Total: 10. 20:26 <~abudhabi> Proteus: ~100 dtons. 20:26 <~abudhabi> (Do you lot have a densitometer?) 20:26 < Proteus> "About 100dtons, approximately." 20:27 <&Arthur> @Ziggy, you know anything about Zhodani scouts in this region of space?@ 20:28 <&Ziggy> @It doesn't seem unusual.@ 20:28 <&Arthur> What do they seem to be up to? 20:29 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Pretending to be a geostationary satellite, apparently. They don't react perceptibly to your appearance. 20:29 <&Ziggy> @It ought to have at least a Jump-3 drive, unless it's from the Sword Worlds, but they do have those.@ 20:29 <&Arthur> @It seems to just be sitting in geostat.@ 20:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It is sitting far away from the starport beacon, though. 20:30 <~abudhabi> Practically the other side of the planet. 20:31 <&Ziggy> @That's doesn't seem like a useful orbit for surveying.@ 20:31 <&Arthur> @You know anything about their armament? I'm thinking of doing a low pass over the area you're above.@ 20:32 <~abudhabi> (You're?) 20:32 <&Arthur> (*They're) 20:32 <~abudhabi> (Low pass first, or starport first?) 20:33 <&Arthur> (We don't need to stop at the starport at all. Ideally, I'll set it up to approach the starport with that low pass.) 20:33 <&Ziggy> @They aren't any more likely to arm their ships than Imperial scouts are. Maybe less, since they tend to conform more.@ 20:33 <&Arthur> @Copy that. Let's see what they're holding position over then.@ 20:35 <~abudhabi> Right. How low are you going? 20:36 < Liam> ((sounding like a limbo spectator - how low can we go?)) 20:36 <~abudhabi> With a good enough DexPilot check, you can go centimeters off the ground! 20:36 <&Arthur> Hmm. This world has a thin atmos. We don't want to go flying through that until we need to. How low can we go and how detailed a scan can we make? 20:36 <&Ziggy> (Geostationary orbits are very high up, usually several times the diameter of the planet.) 20:37 < Liam> "how low do you want to go Arthur?" 20:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: 10km or lower. 20:37 -!- Liam is now known as Nevar 20:37 <~abudhabi> For a full scan of everything you have. 20:37 -!- Nev NSwebIRC@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Page closed] 20:37 -!- Nevar is now known as Nev 20:38 <&Arthur> "Hmm. About ten kilometers should be low enough." 20:38 < Nev> "got it, taking her in" 20:39 <~abudhabi> Who wants to roll EduSensors? 20:40 < Proteus> Is that a different skill? 20:40 <~abudhabi> No? 20:40 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+1: All the SensorsEdu 20:40 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "All the SensorsEdu": (2+6)+2+1. Total: 11. 20:43 <~abudhabi> You fly over the spot the Zhodani ship is keeping station over. You detect some personal-level EM sources, one larger thermal source and no other significant sources, and a large mound of excavated dirt, some shacks, and some earthmoving machinery, inert. 20:43 <&Arthur> @They're running an excavation down there.@ 20:46 < Nev> "Ok, so what?" 20:47 <&Arthur> "What are they digging up on a world on the edge of Darrian space?" 20:47 < Nev> "Archaeology? Are the Zhodani interested in that kind of thing? What the heck could there be here?" 20:49 <&Arthur> "Could be anything. But given what we're after, I want to check that place out." 20:50 < Nev> "how likely is it the people down there are going to be happy to see us?" 20:51 <&Arthur> "If they're not, they can always get bathed in plasma?" 20:52 < Nev> "why is that always our calling card..." 20:52 < Nev> "So, you want me to put her down?" 20:52 <&Arthur> "Let's check the starport first. Someone might know a thing. After that, I think we'll have a poke around their dig site." 20:52 * Nev will land the ship at the starport then 20:54 <~abudhabi> You fly the ship around the planet, and come up to the starport. It's on the edge of a shantytown of one-story buildings, and consists of a shack, some tanks, and a marked flat area to land on. 20:55 <&Ziggy> Kind of like an early 20th century airfield. 20:56 <&Ziggy> Which fits the local tech level, this place probably makes Tatooine look like the height of civilization. 20:57 <&Arthur> "Charming place." 20:58 <&Arthur> "See if you can get us some fuel, Nev. I'm going for a walk." 20:58 * Nev puts it down on the empty dirt 20:58 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: It's more than a little bit like Tatooine! Two suns, almost entirely desert... 20:58 < Nev> "I get the feeling we may need to keep an eye out here, watch each others backs" 21:00 <&Arthur> @Ziggy, Natsu, want to come for a walk?@ 21:00 <~abudhabi> The outside is dusty, gray-orange, and stinky, if you care to breathe the serviceable atmosphere. The inhabitants appear to be burning something as an energy source, which produces nontrivial amounts of smoke. 21:03 < Nev> @You're wanting me and Proteus to stay with the ship Arthur?@ 21:03 <&Arthur> @Probably for the best.@ 21:04 * Natsu gears up and heads out with his battle dress nice and shiny. 21:04 * Ziggy gets her armour on, and takes her heaviest weapons. Fortunately, she did buy this armour on Mirage. 21:06 <~abudhabi> It looks like the three of you aren't going to even get a whiff of the local smokey buquet! Where are you going? What are you doing? 21:07 * Arthur is going looking for information on the Zhodani digs and a certain bunch of people who got on transports from here way back when. 21:07 * Ziggy is curious about that, too. 21:07 <&Ziggy> "Did anyone think of asking them?" 21:08 <~abudhabi> Nev: Meanwhile, you meet with the starport authority, AKA Mr. Nerris, a middle-aged Solomani. "Evenin'. That's a fine ship you've got there. Imperial?" 21:08 <&Arthur> "Asking whom?" 21:10 < Nev> "Imperial? Well, I understand she's Imperial built, not sure which Yards she's from but she's done us really well so far - Can I help you?" 21:12 <&Ziggy> "The Zhodani." 21:12 <~abudhabi> "Berthing fee - hundred credits. You looking to refuel?" 21:12 < Nev> "That we will be" 21:13 <&Arthur> "Yes. I'm sure they'll answer honestly..." 21:15 <~abudhabi> Nev: "Great. I got mildly refined rock oil, not water, though. Doubt there's enough water anywhere on the planet to fill your tanks." 21:16 <&Ziggy> "It stills tells us something, and all we stand to lose is that they learn that we're curious. Which seems hard to avoid, and it becomes obvious that we're suspicious of them if they learn we've skipped them and went on to ask everyone else." 21:16 < Nev> "Ok, give me a sec " 21:16 * Nev shouts for Proteus 21:16 < Nev> "Hey Proteus, How're we fitted out to take rock oil?" 21:16 <&Arthur> "Think you can reach them from down here with the ship's comms? If not, nobody down here will and we can ask them on the way up." 21:17 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You can roll Edu + Engineer (p-plant) +2. 21:17 < Proteus> !2d6+0+0+2: Rock Oil? 21:17 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Rock Oil?": (5+4)+0+0+2. Total: 11. 21:18 <&Ziggy> "Hmm... They're on the opposite side of the planet, I'll check for relays." 21:19 <~abudhabi> Proteus: He probably means fossil hydrocarbons. The power plant will eat it, but it's unrefined fuel, and you doubt your fuel processors will be able to refine it, since they're built for processing hydrogen/helium gas and/or raw water, not hydrocarbons. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Your tanks are partitioned, so it's not like you have to mix them. 21:19 <&Ziggy> !2d6: Can we get a connection with Comms? 21:20 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Can we get a connection with Comms?": (3+3). Total: 6. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You find there aren't any relays, no satellites either. 21:21 * Ziggy ultimately comes up with, "No, not without meson comms." 21:21 < Proteus> "We can take it theoretically, but don't expect much efficiency." 21:22 <&Arthur> "I think we can safely conclude there aren't any meson comms on this world. At least on this side." 21:22 < Nev> "Tell you what then, we'll probably take a ton or so just to run the powerplant - but since we can't jump with it I guess we'll just have to stop off at the local gas giant" 21:24 <~abudhabi> Nev: "Sure. You'll have to go a few parsecs to find the nearest gas giant, though! Haha! Anyway, I'll hook you up for a ton, another hundred creds." 21:24 <&Ziggy> (Skim some fuel from the star!) 21:24 <~abudhabi> (Hardcore!) 21:25 < Nev> "Very true, 200 credits sounds good, here you go - so how's life treating you here anyway, get many visitors?" 21:26 <~abudhabi> Nev: He hooks the hose up. "Slow, dry - lived here twenty years, never seen it rain. We don't get many visitors. Just the Zhodani and the Darrians sometimes." 21:27 < Nev> "Zhodani and Darrians?" 21:28 <~abudhabi> Nev: "The Zhodani have been here longer than I have. Decades. Practically part of the local folklore. Sometimes there's a war, but hardly anyone goes through here. The Darrians pop in sometimes to keep an eye on the Zhodani. We get maybe one independent trader a year or so." 21:29 < Nev> "Interesting, we saw a Zhodani ship in orbit, hanging around - they usually hang around here like that?" 21:30 <~abudhabi> "The Gulnar? Yeah, they've been here a while. The sandfolks say that they've got a small outpost on the other side of the world. Never been there." 21:32 < Nev> "Sandfolks? Guessing thats people who live out of the settlement? Any idea what The Gulnar is doing here? Why they've got outposts here?" 21:33 <~abudhabi> "If you ask me, they're forward observers. This place is pretty remote, but it's close to the Darrians." 21:34 < Nev> "You think they're gearing up for a new war?" 21:34 <~abudhabi> He shrugs. 21:34 <~abudhabi> "These wars happen every once in a while, I reckon." 21:35 <~abudhabi> "How many has it been now? Five? Six?" 21:35 < Nev> "Something like that, how long ago was the last one now...?" 21:37 <~abudhabi> "Less than ten years, I think." 21:38 < Nev> "seens a little soon to kick off a war again, then again, what do I know, or maybe they're just here watching incase the Darrians do something?" 21:38 < Nev> "but yeh, thanks for the fuel" 21:38 <~abudhabi> "Probably. No probs." 21:39 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Arthur, (Natsu): Roll Int + Investigation! 21:39 <&Ziggy> !2d6+5 21:39 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5": (2+6)+5. Total: 13. 21:39 < Natsu> !2d6-1-3:lol 21:39 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "lol": (1+3)-1-3. Total: 0. 21:39 <&Arthur> !2d6+4: Int+Investigate 21:39 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+Investigate": (2+2)+4. Total: 8. 21:39 * Arthur knows rule 0 of investigating. Turn off the speakers on Natsu's battledress 21:40 <&Ziggy> (Does that stop him from using Jack Bauer's methods, though) 21:43 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Arthur: This town holds about 200 people. They're descended from Solomani who settled here in the advent of the Long Night. Their primary occupation seems to be scavenging, moisture collection, and small-scale tribal conflicts among the 20k or so people on the planet. A few decades ago they've advanced enough to build their own crude combustion engines, which fill the role that beasts of burden 21:43 <~abudhabi> might on other worlds. This place is very low in water, but there's apparently lots and lots of fossil fuels, so the locals use those indiscriminately for power. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Arthur: The Zhodani have been here for longer than anyone can remember, on and off. The Darrians occassionally 'take' this world by sending their own scout or two. The Zhodani then take it back, some time later. With the recent armistice, they've not been evicted in a while. 21:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: Some nomads have visited the Zhodani outpost, and their reports are consistent with your recon - it's some shacks, skeleton crew, and excavation. 21:49 <~abudhabi> (I'm out of infodump!) 21:49 <&Ziggy> "They may be building a base, though the only advantage of this world is its obscurity. It's near-useless as a staging ground due to the scarcity of fuel, supplies, and everything else." 21:50 <&Ziggy> "It may have an Ancient site that was previously unknown, but it seems against the odds for it to be exactly on the opposite side of the planet, even if this place was worthwhile to them so long ago." 21:50 <&Arthur> "I'm more interested in the excavation. I doubt they'd use this place as a staging area when Nonym is so much better for it." 21:51 <&Arthur> (Has the outpost always been on the other side of the world there or has it moved recently?) 21:51 <&Ziggy> "Nonym isn't much better, and it already has a Darrian base." 21:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: That outpost is relatively new. Over the decades, the Zhodani have used various places of residence, including the starport town. Right now, they're on the other side of the planet, and not sharing reasons why. 21:53 <&Arthur> "Well, let's see how Nev's doing." 21:55 <&Ziggy> Nev is doing refueling, apparently! 21:56 <~abudhabi> Nev is done with that. A ton isn't long to transfer. 21:56 * Nev is happily sat on the ship - no one has contacted him by comm yet and nothing is happening 21:59 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: Per the locals, it's not inconceivable that someone took a passing trader out of here. They don't recall anyone special, especially not that long ago. 22:00 <&Ziggy> "It seems we can either ignore this and move on, or risk contact with our suspects. There's no subtler option, this time." 22:03 <&Arthur> "On the one hand, I kind of want to find out what they're excavating down there. On the other, I'm not sure if I want to risk coming into contact with what they're excavating down there. Either way, it's a fair bet that the Zhodani are behind the mess in Tobia and that probably means war anyways, so I'm not too concerned about sparking one over a downed scout ship." 22:07 <~abudhabi> (You are happily reunited at the ship.) 22:07 <&Ziggy> "That won't start a war unless we've severely misjudged their investment here." 22:07 < Nev> "you're on his side on this one?" 22:07 <&Arthur> "Screw it, I'm not going to risk attacking a Zhodani outpost on a dead end world when I don't know how many Zhodani are present or how they're armed. Especially when we came this way on the trail of super advanced technology." 22:07 <&Ziggy> "Which mostly means, we ought to figure that out first, particularly since we'd learn nothing from a cloud of wreckage." 22:08 < Nev> "If thats some ancien't artifact then that probably is going to be grounds for war - and we've been seen here since we parked in the only settlement on this rock" 22:08 <&Arthur> "We're going to head for the hundred diameter limit. We can ask them some questions while we head out. Then I'm going to start writing a report to hand in once we're back in Imperial space." 22:09 < Nev> "The Zhodani currently claim this planet as their own if I understand it correctly too?" 22:09 <&Arthur> "Let the military figure this one out." 22:09 < Nev> "Look, why don't you send in Natsu with his cloak to see what it is they're doing?" 22:09 <&Arthur> "Because they're Zhodani. That cloak won't hide his presence." 22:09 < Nev> "dont we have psy helmet things?" 22:09 <&Arthur> "Those are far from perfect." 22:10 < Nev> "Can we make some kind of disguised drones?" 22:11 <&Arthur> "With the right tech? Probably. Did you bring any?" 22:11 < Nev> "I've got tons of robots in the hold?" 22:11 < Proteus> "Would the AI be able to slice into the scout ship?" 22:11 < Nev> "..... thats BRILLIANT!" 22:11 <&Arthur> "Hmm. That might work." 22:11 <&Arthur> "But in that case, I want some precautions in place." 22:11 < Nev> "You seriously think these are the guys we've been chasing though Arthur?" 22:12 <&Arthur> "There is a very good possibility of it, Nev." 22:12 <&Arthur> "And if not, they're still likely to be affiliated with them." 22:12 < Proteus> "Didn't they say that ship has been here a while now?" 22:13 <&Arthur> "Proteus, can you isolate the ship's long range comms from the ship's computer. Physical disconnect and all, so we can link the AI in to hack the scout and keep our ship's computer safe from any retaliation?" 22:13 < Nev> "The locals say its been here for ages" 22:13 <&Ziggy> "I doubt there's a close connection, this seems more like an intelligence operation than a smuggling den." 22:14 <&Ziggy> "It seems more likely the goods came through Rulzul, where they're both legal and in common use." 22:14 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You can. 22:14 < Proteus> "Yup, should be possible." 22:16 <&Arthur> "Do it. We'll try to hack that Zhodani scout, see what they've been up to." 22:16 <&Arthur> "Ziggy, do you know a route to there from here, without crossing through Darrian space?" 22:17 <&Ziggy> "No." 22:17 * Proteus disconnects Long Range Communication from the computer core and any other peripherals that may cause cross connections 22:18 <&Arthur> "Then the only way we can check up on Rulzul is the long way around, through the Imperium or the Sword worlds." 22:18 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll Int+Engineer(electronics). 22:18 < Proteus> !2d6+1+0: Int+Engi(Elec) 22:18 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Int+Engi(Elec)": (6+4)+1+0. Total: 11. 22:19 <&Arthur> "As far as I'm concerned, I'm sufficiently certain that the psionic materials and the ancient tech didn't come from Darrian space, so we're either dealing with some minor power spinward of Darrian space, a scout matter, or the Zhodani." 22:19 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You disconnect the long range comms, making you deaf and mute to any long range talking, and hook it up to the AI by wire. 22:20 <&Arthur> "So we'll head back to Imperial space, report those findings and see if they want us to do anything about checking out the Foreven sector." 22:20 < Proteus> "Alright, the AI has access to LR Comm." 22:20 <&Arthur> "Nev, are we ready to fly?" 22:20 * Nev will be on the bridge ready to fly if it all goes wrong 22:20 < Nev> "Ready to go" 22:21 <&Ziggy> "The Sword Worlds won't be safe, either. And we don't have any worlds in range that don't have a Darrian presence except in Reidainn." 22:22 <&Arthur> "Take us out Nev." 22:22 * Nev takes off 22:22 <~abudhabi> You take off. 22:23 * Arthur heads down to engineering to chat with the AI and keep an eye on any incoming comms from there. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Per your inquiry, while you don't have the full TAS world profile, there's a star at 2924, with five planets, including two gas giants. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're there. What say to AI? 22:25 <&Arthur> (Let's see. We want to know what they're excavating, how many are at the outpost, how many are on the scout ship and if they have any surface to orbit weaponry. Any additions?) 22:26 < Proteus> (Recent ship contacts) 22:26 < Proteus> (onboard weapons) 22:27 <&Arthur> (Ship capabilities, yes) 22:28 <&Arthur> "Right, so we've hooked you into the ship's long range comms for this one. You know about the Zhodani scout in orbit of this world?" 22:28 <~abudhabi> @Affirmative.@ 22:29 <&Arthur> "They've got an outpost on the planet below with some sort of excavation. We want to know what they're up to down there. We're hoping the scout ship will know. So we'd like you to infiltrate the scout ship's computers and find out." 22:30 <&Arthur> "We need to know what they're excavating and what they've found, how many people they have down at the excavation and aboard the scout ship, any surface to orbit weapons they have down there and we'd like to have the specifications on that scout as well, just in case." 22:30 <&Arthur> "Think you can get that?" 22:31 <~abudhabi> @Chance of success: Substantial.@ 22:31 < Proteus> "Chance of being discovered?" 22:32 <~abudhabi> @Substantial.@ 22:34 <&Ziggy> "Translation: 'Determine capabilities of the Zhodani outpost and scout ship, approximate crew count of each, and their respective mission profiles.'" 22:34 <&Arthur> "And if you can do it without being discovered, that would be nice. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure we're faster and we're certainly better armed." 22:35 <&Ziggy> "'Use caution.'" 22:35 <~abudhabi> @Proceed?@ 22:35 <&Arthur> "Yes." 22:36 <~abudhabi> The AI gets on it. 22:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Anyone want to roll EduSensors? 22:37 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+1: Sensors+edu! 22:37 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors+edu!": (4+5)+2+1. Total: 12. 22:37 <~abudhabi> You're at the jump limit or somewhere closer? 22:38 <&Arthur> On our way to the jump limit. 22:38 <&Arthur> I'll be doing astrogation so we're ready to jump. 22:39 * Ziggy gets her boarding vacc suit on and pretends someone said 'General Quarters'. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Four minutes in, the AI spits out: @Operation successful. Shipboard AI countermeasures effective in detection and purge of intrusion. Display retrieved information?@ 22:41 <&Arthur> "Go ahead." 22:43 <~abudhabi> @Zhodani custom scout design Gulnar: 100 dtons, jump 4, acceleration 4, crystaliron armour, double plasma turret, crew of three aboard.@ 22:44 <~abudhabi> @Mission: Protect Zhodani outpost on Junction.@ 22:45 <~abudhabi> @Zhodani outpost on Junction: Twenty-one personnel, plus 89 robots of various configurations. Fusion power, excavation capability. Personal weapons only.@ 22:46 <~abudhabi> @Mission: Excavate and restore Ancient installation on Junction.@ 22:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: As you are told this, you also keep an eye on the other ship. At this very long range, it's nonetheless hard to tell anything about it. 22:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 22:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: That is, until they start shooting at you. 22:48 <&Arthur> @General quarters, weapons free.@ 22:49 * Nev get ready for the fun times 22:49 <&Arthur> "Disable their ship if you can." 22:49 <~abudhabi> That's a hit by 4, at this range. 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4+4,2 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4+4,2": (5+5)+4+4, (2+6)+4+4. Total: 18 16. 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Double 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Double": (4+6). Total: 10. 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: Singles 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (6+5), (3+3), (3+4). Total: 11 6 7. 22:51 <~abudhabi> M-drive, sensors, hull, armour. 22:51 <~abudhabi> Roll initiative! 22:51 * Ziggy was already in the turret, at least! (And it didn't get hit, which is nice...) 22:52 < Nev> !2d6 + 3 : Naval tactics 22:52 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Naval tactics": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 22:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (2+3)+2. Total: 7. 22:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Their init 22:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Their init": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 22:53 < Nev> !r 2d6+3 : Initiative 22:53 < Nev> ! 2d6+3 : Initiative 22:53 < Nev> !2d6+3 : Initiative 22:53 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Initiative": (3+1)+3. Total: 7. 22:54 <~abudhabi> Welp, your turn! How do you assign the thrust you've got left? 22:54 < Nev> @Someone needs to get the M Drive up again so I can dodge better!@ 22:54 < Nev> 2 to open range 22:54 <&Arthur> @Proteus, get on that. I'll get on the sensors.@ 22:54 * Proteus starts on that 22:54 < Nev> sorry - 1 to line up, 1 to dodge 22:55 <&Ziggy> Pilot check! 22:56 < Nev> !2d6+5 : pilot 22:56 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "pilot": (6+1)+5. Total: 12. 22:56 <&Ziggy> (That's +1 to gun.) 22:56 <~abudhabi> Roll to dodge. 22:56 < Nev> !2d6+5 : pilot 22:56 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "pilot": (4+1)+5. Total: 10. 22:57 <&Ziggy> (Dodging is a reaction, isn't it?) 22:57 <&Ziggy> (Oh, there's a roll anyway.) 22:58 <&Ziggy> !2d6+4: Dex+Gunner-1+1 22:58 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Dex+Gunner-1+1": (6+2)+4. Total: 12. 22:58 < Natsu> !2d6+2+1+1: This is ship is not exactly a T-16 and that ship isn't a womp rat. 22:58 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "This is ship is not exactly a T-16 and that ship isn't a womp rat.": (4+3)+2+1+1. Total: 11. 22:58 <&Ziggy> (We roll for every gun in the turret, I guess?) 22:58 <&Arthur> (1 roll for all the guns) 22:59 <~abudhabi> They're closing and dodging and aligning shots. 22:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (2+1)+2. Total: 5. 22:59 <&Ziggy> (We're at -1 due to being beyond medium range.) 22:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 23:00 <~abudhabi> Not very effectively. 23:00 <~abudhabi> Natsu: Hit by 2. 23:00 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Hit by 3. 23:00 <&Ziggy> !2d6+3,3 23:00 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3,3": (5+6)+3, (6+1)+3, (2+4)+3. Total: 14 10 9. 23:00 < Natsu> !2d6+2,3 23:00 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "2d6+2,3": (1+6)+2, (1+6)+2, (2+4)+2. Total: 9 9 8. 23:01 <~abudhabi> 10, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4. 23:02 <~abudhabi> Double, nine singles. 23:02 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Double 23:02 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Double": (6+5). Total: 11. 23:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,9 23:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,9": (6+6), (1+3), (3+2), (3+2), (5+6), (5+2), (2+2), (4+2), (6+1). Total: 12 4 5 5 11 7 4 6 7. 23:04 <~abudhabi> 3x Sensors, 2x Hull, 2x M-Drive, 2x Fuel, 2x Armour. 23:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: Pew pew! 23:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pew pew!": (5+1)+3. Total: 9. 23:04 <~abudhabi> This misses due to evasion, I believe. 23:05 <&Arthur> -1 for range, -2 for dodge. Clean miss. 23:05 <~abudhabi> They're down for the count. 23:05 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Mechanics+Int, repairing sensors. 23:05 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Mechanics+Int, repairing sensors.": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 23:06 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You can roll for repairs. 23:06 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1: Repairing 23:06 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Repairing": (1+4)+2+1. Total: 8. 23:06 <~abudhabi> Repaired! 23:07 <~abudhabi> Remember to deduct like 1.6 tons of spare parts when you get around to long-term repairs. 23:08 <~abudhabi> (These will fail in a few hours unless you do.) 23:08 <~abudhabi> EduSensors? 23:08 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+1: SensorsEdu 23:08 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu": (5+1)+2+1. Total: 9. 23:09 <~abudhabi> Arthur: They're falling/heading down to the planet. 23:10 <~abudhabi> Do you want to shoot some ducks? 23:10 <&Arthur> @Nev, intercept that bastard, don't let them land, Natsu, Ziggy, disable them if you can.@ 23:10 < Proteus> (Do you want to be a dick Y/N) 23:10 <&Arthur> (YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) 23:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 23:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (2+5)+2. Total: 9. 23:11 <&Ziggy> !2d6+4: One laser? 23:11 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "One laser?": (4+3)+4. Total: 11. 23:11 < Natsu> !2d6+2+1+1: Disable IIIIIIT 23:11 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "Disable IIIIIIT": (4+5)+2+1+1. Total: 13. 23:11 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: One hit by 1. 23:12 <~abudhabi> Natsu: Three hits by 5. 23:12 <&Ziggy> !2d6+1 23:12 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 23:12 <~abudhabi> Ziggy does 8 damage... 23:12 < Natsu> !2d6+5,3: boom? 23:12 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "boom?": (1+1)+5, (2+5)+5, (4+3)+5. Total: 7 12 12. 23:12 < Natsu> BOOM! 23:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Two singles 23:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Two singles": (6+6), (5+1). Total: 12 6. 23:12 <&Ziggy> I think it's out of hull. 23:12 <~abudhabi> Natsu does 5, 10, 10 damage. 23:12 <&Ziggy> That's a bridge hit! 23:13 <&Arthur> (Yup, unless they're using high tech hull for an extra hull point or two, they're in structure) 23:13 <&Arthur> (If they were, they no longer have said hull points) 23:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Singles 23:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (3+4), (4+6). Total: 7 10. 23:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Doubles 23:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Doubles": (2+5), (6+2). Total: 7 8. 23:14 <&Ziggy> Eeesh. 23:14 <&Arthur> Hold, J-drive, holdx2, structure x2 23:15 <~abudhabi> The Gulnar disintegrates into pieces that continue on their way towards the planet. 23:15 * Arthur facepalms, should have known Natsu doesn't know the difference between 'disable them' and 'turn them into a debris field' 23:15 <&Ziggy> @...Natsu.@ 23:15 <&Arthur> @Nev, can you intercept that debris so we can check for survivors?@ 23:15 < Natsu> @ Yes, Ziggy? @ 23:15 < Nev> @On it@ 23:16 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:16 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+2). Total: 5. 23:16 <&Ziggy> @We wanted to board and capture that.@ 23:16 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:16 < Nev> (I assume I can?) 23:16 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+2). Total: 7. 23:16 <~abudhabi> Nev: Sure. 23:16 < Natsu> @ Oh, I heard disable them, so I disabled them... @ 23:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 1000/60 23:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1000/60": 1000/60. Total: 16.6666666666667. 23:17 <&Arthur> @That's destroy, Natsu, not disable.@ 23:17 <~abudhabi> You've got like fifteen minutes until intercept. 23:17 < Natsu> @ Aren't they the same thing? @ 23:17 <&Ziggy> @You might be thinking of 'neutralize'.@ 23:17 <&Arthur> "Marines..." 23:17 < Nev> @15 minutes to intercept - kit up for boarding@ 23:18 <&Arthur> @Natsu, I think you're the only one with EVA maneuverability, so you're going to have to collect any survivors.@ 23:18 < Natsu> @ Ziggy, yes that's the one.... so they aren't the same? @ 23:18 <&Arthur> @And by that I mean I want you to go out and bring them back to the ship without hurting them unless they shoot first.@ 23:19 < Natsu> @ ... (audible sigh)... they already shot first @ 23:19 <&Arthur> @And now we're starting over and it doesn't count until they start shooting again.@ 23:20 < Natsu> @ Oh ok @ 23:20 <&Ziggy> @I can assist with EVA.@ 23:20 * Natsu heads to the airlock 23:21 <&Arthur> @Excellent. Ziggy, we'll put you on our hull to receive the survivors and make sure they're not carrying any portable nukes. Or anything else that might hurt someone.@ 23:21 <&Ziggy> @If I thought that was a possibility, I wouldn't have volunteered.@ 23:21 < Proteus> "I'm gonna go and restore LRComm functionality, I guess." 23:21 * Arthur tries to locate survivors with the ship's sensors. 23:21 <&Arthur> "Go ahead." 23:22 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll it. 23:22 * Proteus disconnects the Ai again and restores connection to the computer core 23:22 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+1: SensorsEdu 23:22 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu": (3+6)+2+1. Total: 12. 23:23 <~abudhabi> You reach the general vicinity of the debris. Arthur locates a still-heated vacc suited piece of debris. 23:24 * Ziggy goes out in her boarding vacc suit, with her heavy laser rifle and advanced thrust pack. 23:24 * Arthur directs the marine to it 23:24 <~abudhabi> Natsu: Dex + Zero-G (or whatever skill your suit uses to fly). 23:25 < Natsu> !2d6+2+1: woosh 23:25 <+PainBot> Natsu rolled "woosh": (5+2)+2+1. Total: 10. 23:25 <~abudhabi> Natsu flies forth, grabs the survivor, and hauls it back to the ship. 23:28 * Ziggy checks for others. (Sure, why not?) How large is the search area? 23:28 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Not that large. EduSensors? 23:28 <~abudhabi> Anyone want to Edu+Medic on your 'salvage'? 23:28 <&Ziggy> I'm on the ship's hull, so I'm using Life Detection. 23:29 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:29 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 23:29 <&Ziggy> (Taking damage based on the size of the area, but it's 3 for 500 m to 500 km, so that's probably it.) 23:30 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You've got the only survivor inside. Nobody else is alive out here. 23:31 * Ziggy heads back inside as she gets a migraine. 23:32 <~abudhabi> No medics? Well, I think we'll deal with this next week. 23:32 <&Ziggy> !2d6 23:32 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (1+1). Total: 2. 23:32 <&Ziggy> Nope. 23:32 -!- Nev Liam@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: HydraIRC -> http://www.hydrairc.com <- Now with extra fish!] 23:32 -!- Natsu is now known as maz 23:32 <~abudhabi> AW NOES IT DED. 23:32 -!- mode/#traveller maz maz by ChanServ 23:32 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:33 -!- Proteus is now known as Nuramor 23:33 -!- Nuramor Nuramor@Nightstar-vpodt8.dip0.t-ipconnect.de has quit [NS Quit: ] 23:33 <&Ziggy> Inconsistent with my previous observation! But bleeding can do that.